


Mama Dinosaur

by Sunshinelollipops13



Series: Dino Mom [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Separation, Hide and Seek, Maternal Instinct, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Motherhood, Painting, Sad Ending, Sassy Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelollipops13/pseuds/Sunshinelollipops13
Summary: Henry Wu said you became their handler but it was more like you became their mom and you wouldn't change any of it.





	Mama Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> On a Jurassic Park/World movie marathon and I just felt inspired.

_It was an accident, you weren’t even supposed to be in this area of the lab but low and behold here you were._  
_ And there they were, two innocent looking eggs that you had no business seeing. You were just a lowly lab assistant a freakin intern really, you had no clearance for this but you have never really listened to authority before so why would you start now._  
_ It’s not like you intended for this to happen. You were just observing the eggs, sating your curiosity when they started to shake and crack._

_You recall the horrified gasps of your higher ups when they found you gathering some supplies for the newest editions to the park. Apparently they weren’t supposed to hatch yet and you had the fortune to have been the first thing they laid eyes on and now you are stuck with these little sharp toothed critters._  
_ Your higher ups were pissed and you just know they wanted to fire you and they would have but you got lucky. Originally you were kept away from them and they were waiting for Dr. Henry Wu to return to officially decide your fate. But the little beasties were doing what little beasties did best and not listening to anyone. Honestly you found it rather hilarious when you were ushered in the room with them once more and they both came clumsily trotting up to you. The other staff had made a mad dash to get the hell out of that room, one of them was bleeding rather badly and you would have felt bad but they were dicks earlier so you squashed that feeling._  
_ Also it was difficult to pay any attention to others when these bumbling beasties were rubbing up against you making loud wailing calls._  
_ “Are you hungry little beasties?” You had asked and the resounding positive warble surprised you but you got them the food anyways. The darker of the two took the offered food and trotted away to eat rather messily in the corner but the other stayed by you. She practically climbed up your lap and waited patiently for you to hand feed her._

_You knew they were listening and you just had to ask. “What kind of dinosaur are they?” looking over the one in your lap happily eating from your hand you concluded that you had never seen this species before._  
_ “We call them Indominus Rex. They are a new species we created.” ah the familiar voice of Dr. Henry Wu._  
_ “Indominus Rex huh?” you had inquired softly as the little beast finished her food and happily snuggled into your stomach. The second beastie clambered over and had looked at you rather expectantly. You huffed out a laugh and picked her up and placed her on your lap alongside her snoozing sister._  
_ “You should be fired you know.” You don’t think you will forget Henry Wu’s calm yet almost condescending voice._  
_ “I should be, but are you going to?” you really needed to learn when to bite your tongue but you know stick it to the man. There were several long moments of tense silence where you truly had no idea how you life was going to end up but then Wu sighed._  
_ “No, they imprinted on you. We need you now to act as their handler. Even though you are far from qualified.” He sounded so annoyed and you think that was the first time he ever sounded anything besides self confident or self absorbed. You held back a laugh as your new found charges shifted in their sleepy state._  
_ One yawned and to this day it was probably the freakiest/cutest thing you had ever seen. Her jaw unhinged like a goddamn snake and you couldn’t help but be endeared to her yet disturbed all at the same time._  
_ “What does being a handler entail?” you had asked honestly curious. This time though you didn’t have to wait nearly as long as before._  
_ “Well for starters you get to name them.” you may have zoned Wu out at the point because you were looking down at your beasties wondering what would be the best names for them. The darker one rolled around on her side of your lap restless as she snuggled into your hand, her tiny snout blowing hot air into your palm. Your lips pursed as you glanced over at the lighter one, she was blinking sleepily at her sister as she shifted further into your stomach. A soft smile and spread across your features._  
_ You gestured with your head at the darker one “This one here will be named Oxi and this one..” you glanced over at the lighter one._  
_ “Her name will be Indi.”_

___________________________________________________________________

Besides getting to name your new found beasties you also got one hell of a pay raise. And not just that they also gave you a better place to stay, a more permanent home really. From the sounds of it you weren’t going to be spending a lot of time off the island and away from your charges.

Having a permanent home here wasn’t so bad, you didn’t have anyone back on the mainland so spending all your time with Indi and Oxi was much better than being alone. 

Speaking of not being alone currently Oxi was destroying one of your decorative pillows while Indi had made herself at home in your sweatshirt pocket. You can't bring yourself to be mad, you didn’t even really like that pillow to begin with. But you doubt pillow is healthy for baby anything to consume so you pick yourself up off the floor and make your way to the kitchen. 

“Oxi sweetie time for breakfast.” You call out as you open the fridge. Oxi is there bouncing around your feet instantly. She really loved her food, you could relate. 

“Alright my beasties, what will it be. Chicken?” You look down at Oxi and Indi who has poked her head out of your pocket. They both warble negatively, you shrug. Picky babies.

“Pork?”

Negative warbles.

“Beef?”

Contemplative warbles. That was a new one, it still amazes you how they could communicate. And how they seemed to understand what you were saying, now that amazes you and scares you.

“Hmmm how about goat?”

Positive warbles greeted you as Indi squirmed her way out of your pocket. Now there were two bouncing beasties, with a laugh you grabbed the goat. God you have never had this much meat in your fridge ever. 

As per usual Oxi took the offered food and bounded away to eat messily. Indi waited as you cut up the meat into smaller chunks and fed them to her.

“You know you are so spoiled.” You huff as Indi carefully grabbed the next offered piece of goat. She chittered happily at you and nuzzled your leg, it was funny how different your two beasties were. 

Oxi was all over the place and messy, it hasn’t even been a full week yet and you have had to clean up so much. Indi on the other hand is rather quiet and hardly strays very far from your line of sight, she is also loves to be in small spaces; preferably your sweater and or coat pockets. Oxi has a difficult time sleeping; she is extremely restless, well both of them couldn’t sleep when you weren’t around. That was the whole reason they were even with you in your new home. When you left for the evening they wouldn’t stop crying out and for how small they were they could create a decent amount of damage. Wu nearly had an aneurysm at the sight of destroyed room, you rewarded your girls later for that.

After that the lab practically begged you to take them, not that you would have needed much convincing. It was nice having them around more and after they started staying with you they still complained the first night. You thought Oxi would be the loudest of the two but no it was Indi. She was a little drama queen, she sounded like she was dying. You had woken up in a panic when you heard the resounding wails of supposed death. Rushing over to their pen you set up, imagine your surprise when instead of rivers of blood all you see is one very dramatic and one semi dramatic beastie rolling around creating wails of pain. When the notice that you have come to the rescue the instantly stop their act and trot up to you excitedly. Your lips pursed as they look at you with the biggest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen. 

“You two are going to keep this up if I leave aren’t you.” You looked at them already knowing the answer. They gave little head bobs and you sighed. “Alright well I’m not sleeping in here so I guess you two are coming with me.”

You open the pen and they bolt out and down the hallway towards your room. You laugh as you go after them. When you get to your room they are bouncing on you bed and chirping at each other happily. Your heart melts at the sight, they did this to you a lot and they were barely a week old. 

“Beasties it is time for bed, come on now.” You crawl into your bed and settle in the middle. You don’t have to wait long, Oxi clambers up and burrows into you side. Her little head resting on your stomach. Indi clambers up further and curls into the crook of your neck, face buried in your hair as she let out soft breaths. 

“Goodnight beasties.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“Indi I think they are going to kill me.” you turn your head slightly to the baby dino in your hood. Indi grumbles out something that sounds like a confirmation and your stomach turns to knots. 

You’ve learned some new things today.

  1. Your beasties were problem solvers.
  2. They thought doors were problems.
  3. Oxi likes to explore.

You had left for no more than 30 minutes, you were dropping off your reports on how your beasties were doing. Wu didn’t even ask that many questions, he seemed to just want you out of his office and you were glad to go. You had thought that sense it was closer to the evening and they usually settle down around that time that you could be gone and nothing would happen. 

But the universe was funny because when you arrived back your front door was wide open and sitting there all innocent like was Indi. A look of  _ ‘Hey mom, look at me, I’m a good girl.’  _ which you had some serious doubts about at this very moment but you weren’t going to dwell on that.

“Indi where is your sister?” You leaned down and Indi circled you then stopped and gestured towards the woods beside your home.

“Well shit.” you groaned and scooped Indi up. “Guess we need to go look for your sister.” 

And that is how you found yourself trudging through the jungle looking for your curious beastie. 

“Oxi!” you cupped your hands and called into the encroaching darkness. You could feel the growing panic which made your calls sound desperate and shrill. At that point Indi made a noise and started wiggling around, demanding to be put down. 

“Alright alright.” you carefully extracted her from your hood and set her down. With that she took off and you think your heart stopped. Without second thought you took off after her, Indi though being the good girl she was warbled, squeaked, and chittered so you knew where she was. That eased your panic as you two broke the tree line.

There was another little home and you have a brief thought of who it might belong to but that train stopped as you spotted Indi tackling something in the house’s “front yard.” 

“For all that is holy.” You breathed out as you ran over to your beastie. Indi was holding down a rather distraught Oxi and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Oxi struggled in vain and looked rather betrayed as you picked both of them up.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” You scolded lightly as Oxi buried herself in your arm. Indi looked rather smug and crawled up your shoulder and back into your hood. “At least you didn’t destroy anything. Don’t know how I would have explained that to Wu.” You tutted and turned on your heel walking back the way you came. “And thankfully no one saw you. I might actually have been fired for that one.” you spoke softly as your ran your fingers over Oxi’s scales. 

You weren't aware of it but the occupant of the little bungalow was home and had watched your entire exchange with a fond smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________

You are learning more and more things about your little beasties everyday. Like the fact that they like art. Specifically painting, you had been in a mood one morning and decided that you were going to pull out your old art supplies and put them to good use. After that Indi and Oxi bounded in and were fascinated at what you were doing. They chirped as they tilted their heads back and forth trying to understand what you were doing. You chuckled and poked both of their snouts with purple paint. The look of utter confusion on their adorable faces was priceless, you wish you had your camera on you. Preemptively you had put down newspaper and tarps just in case. It proved to be a wise choice because not even five minutes later there was paint everywhere. 

Indi seemed to really like blue paint and Oxi had a preference for yellow. The mess those two made was immense. But you couldn’t stop there fun, instead you decided to join them. 

Paint was everywhere and you were laughing as they chirped happily. They were covered in paint along with you and you can’t remember a time when you were happier than right now. Jumping on you they squeaked in happiness as you nuzzled into them. 

“We are all going to need a bath.” at that statement your girls squawked in disdain and fled from your arms. 

“Oh no you don’t!” you dived towards your girls but the bolted in different directions and you landed on your face with a thud. Rubbing your nose you looked back and forth debating who to go after first. 

This was going to be a day.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sense the day of the paint incident you have had to be more and more careful because those two could cause such a mess. Though you know you aren’t innocent, you contributed to the mess and got chewed out for it. Wu thought you were being too lenient with them, not that you cared about what he had to say. They were your charges and you were going to treat them as you deemed fit.

Sense there were no theories on how an Indominus Rex should act because they didn’t exist before now you really didn’t feel like listening to Wu or anyone else down in the lab. They wanted you to treat them more like animals and sense you may have been leaving out certain aspects in your reports about their more human qualities you suppose you understood where they were coming from.

Honestly your debating with yourself if you should tell the people at the lab about how the girls can understand you and they have coherent thoughts and opinions. It’s not like when you see those cats in videos watching tv and seemingly enjoy it. Your beasties actually had preferences about what you watched. Oxi had a thing for the food network which did not surprise you at all, she loved cooking shows and Indi had a deep love of documentaries. It didn’t matter what it was about she just loved the history channel, you didn’t know if you should be concerned with her thirst for knowledge. You were the type to put it off though, you would deal with it later.

Something else you noticed is that they adored when you read to them. Again they had preferences, Oxi like fairy tales you noticed. Indi like thrillers/horror, which is also consequently how you found out they could camouflage. You blame all the stories you have read to them that put the idea in their little heads.

One morning you were looking for them, they had a thing for making you work to get them to do anything. You were sifting through the bushes that line your porch when something shimmered and you were being pounced upon by two rather eager beasties. Their small resounding roar caught you off guard. They hadn’t uttered something akin to a roar before and you felt a mixture of pride and affection run through you.

You really should have told someone about that little tidbit but Wu was already on your ass about the girls progress and some chumps from some military branch were sniffing about. You didn’t want to bring more attention to them then they were already getting. They were getting bigger and you had to take them for blood work and health check ups, that did not go over well. They were so heavily sedated you were worried about how that would affect their health. Afterwards your beasties wouldn’t even look at you, it took a lot of apologizing and making all their favorites for them to finally come around. You tried to tell them that it you only did it to make sure they are healthy but at the mention of their time spent in the lab made all your apologizing and food prep go down the drain. They didn’t sleep with you that night and you didn’t sleep, you had no idea that this would have upset them so much and it physically hurt you to have them so upset with you.

Sometime after the sun rose you heard two sets of footsteps make their way into you room. You were slumped at your desk when they nudged both of your legs, soft warbles greeted your ears as you looked down at your beasties. Their eyes conveyed guilt and a look of sorry and you heart broke.

“Beasties don’t be sorry.” you crooned as you slid to the floor with them. Both climbing onto your lap. You hugged them close “I should be sorry, I know you two don’t like the lab. Or Wu but I took you there anyways. I just wanted to make sure you two were healthy and growing up okay.” 

Indi let out a soft warble and Oxi snuffed at your shoulder. Squeezing them tighter to you and whispered apologies and they chittered at you in a tone that you have come to know as them forgiving you. It made your heart swell, you don’t know what you would do if your little beasties hated you. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

You sighed as once again dodged Wu, that man was getting more a more invasive as your little beasties got older. You suppose you couldn’t really blame the guy but it was irritating, Indi and Oxi were your babies and you would be damned if anyone was going to upset them.

Huffing and puffing you made your way back to the only two things in your life that you really cared about.  
Setting eyes on your beasties, Oxi noticing first came rushing over. It was around lunch time and you knew how Oxi could get when food was brought into the equation.  
“Hey there Oxi, how is my baby doing?” You cooed as you entered into their pen. “Where is Indi honey?” You asked as Oxi who was up to your knees now bounced happily around you expectantly. Chuckling you grabbed her food but before you could even give it to her Oxi snapped and bit into your arm. You really tried, really you did but you couldn’t help the shout of pain that escaped past your lips and tears sprang to your eyes.  
Your beastie seemed confused as she let go of your bleeding arm. You couldn’t help the slight blubbering sobs that kept coming. It hurt like hell, your entire arm was on fire as you grabbed your phone. Putting some distance between you and Oxi you dialed your superiors number.  
You waited and kept an eye on Oxi who was moving closer slowly. She opened her mouth and let out a warble that cut off rather suddenly because next thing you know Indi is on her sister. You let out a scream just as Wu picks up the phone, Indi is tearing into Oxi.  
“What’s wrong? What is going on?” Wu demands as you watch in abject horror one of your beasties rip apart your other beastie.  
“Answer me! What is going on!” you still don’t answer. You can’t, you are too shocked because Oxi isn’t fighting back anymore. Oxi isn’t doing anything, she is just lying on the ground bleeding while Indi stands over her. Blood dripping from her parted jaws, teeth stand red and bits of her sisters flesh stuck between them. You have sunk to the ground at this point, your injured arm forgotten. Henry Wu yelling at you forgotten, all you seem to be able to process is the fact that Indi has moved closer to you and is laying her head gently on your lap. Distressed warbles emanating from her throat.  
Dropping your phone you curl around your lone beastie. Petting her softly, cooing gently at her because you really don’t know what else to do. Though your eyes never leave Oxi’s lifeless form. You can feel the tears welling up, broken sobs leave you as you comfort Indi.  
Indi for her part does her best to curl around you while licking at your bleeding arm. She nuzzles it and looks up at you. It startles you, her gaze is mournful and so very human like. She gazes at you like she knows what she did has hurt you, knows that you suddenly have a hollow feeling in your heart where Oxi used to be and she is sorry. That just makes you cry harder and clutch her closer.  
If you listened closely you could have sworn that Indi was crying as well.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Indi you little beastie, you are making a mess.” You let out a groan as blue paint goes flying everywhere. Indi though doesn’t seem to care as she continues to slap around her feet onto the canvas. Letting out a happy warble she moves off her canvas and over to you. Hip height now she can see with relative ease to what you are painting.  
Tilting her head back and forth she looks up at you then back at the painting. It was a painting of her and Oxi when they were itty bitty ones.  
“Yeah that’s you and your sister.” you say as you dip your brush into the white paint. Indi chitters and pushes further on to her hind legs and connects her snout with the painted version of Oxi. Her warble sounds disappointed and her too human of a gaze settles back on you.  
“I know. It’s alright.” you soothe her with a gentle hand on her head as rests on your leg. You knew that Indi regrets what she did to Oxi and for awhile you couldn’t understand why she did it. Even the ever intelligent Dr. Wu couldn't give you a conclusive reason why Indi did what she did. That was until you had the bright idea that maybe she did it to protect you. Wu thought at first you were crazy but when you look back on the incident that happened a few months ago your theory makes sense.

Oxi bit you, and she bit you hard. You really don’t think she meant it, Oxi always got a bit excited whenever it was time to eat and she wasn’t the most patient beastie out there. And in the moment you yelled out in pain and Indi did what she thought was best. In those seconds leading up to Oxi’s death Indi had perceived her sister as a threat to you, her mother and she was going to do what she must to protect her mom.  
You couldn’t be mad at Indi no matter how much you missed Oxi. Especially sense Indi felt guilt, you did not mention that to Wu though. God knows what he would do to your beastie, you lost one you weren’t losing the other.  
You tried your best to protect Indi and Oxi from Wu and those other bastards. In*Gen you think they called themselves, what a stupid name. But as the girls had gotten older and after the incident In*Gen and Wu have been breathing down your neck to get their hands even more on your Indi.  
A hot puff of air against your scared arm brought you out of your thoughts. Looking down you noticed Indi licking and nuzzling your arm again. She does that a lot, still apologizing over what happened. Your heart melts as your resolve strengthens. Putting your paint brush down you slide to the floor and Indi settles onto your lap. She is much too big for this sort of thing now but you don’t have the heart to get her to stop.  
You were going to protect her with everything you had, you didn’t care what it cost you. She was your baby.  
“I love you Indi, my little beastie.” You mumble into the side of her face. Indi nuzzles you back, teeth and talons careful not to nick you. She warbles something softly and you could swear that it sounded like she said she loved you too.

______________________________________________________________________

“The name is Vic Hoskins.” you raise your eyebrow at the man in front of you with his hand outstretched, you are extremely unimpressed. You already know who he is, he is with In*Gen. You did your research on the people were starting to sniff around your girls when they were still barely above ankle height. 

Seeing that you weren’t going to take his offered hand he let it drop awkwardly. Things were tense as you stared down Wu and Hoskins for on top your porch. No one ever came to visit your little home and you had started to prefer it that way. Indi chittered from inside as she was rushing from window to window. She had gotten so big that your little home was becoming just that, little. If you had to guess she was taller than this chump Hoskins and you had half a mind to get her to intimidate them into leaving. But you were a mature adult so you refamed.

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” your tone was cold as you eyed them. Wu looked just as unimpressed as you did earlier but Hoskins, Hoskins looked excited. It made you uncomfortable and you moved your body to be further in front of you door. 

“I’m glad you asked little lady because boy is it interesting.” Hoskins had some pep in his step as he approached. The resounding snarl from inside your home had him stop dead, that got a smile out of you. “I wouldn’t get to close, Indi doesn’t really like new people. And neither do I.” You hope you sound threatening.

Hoskins laughs nervously and Wu sighs, good you hope he is annoyed. “Anyways.” Hoskins begins rubbing his hands together. “We want to do some field tests with your Dino there.” He points at Indi who is pressed against the glass of your window. “Field tests?” you question, you dread the answer. Hoskins nods enthusiastically “We just want to see how it would do in war zones. I bet he could take out the enemy troops before they know what hit them. We also want to test him against the raptors we have.” 

They wanted to use your beastie in war zones? To kill enemy troops? Did he just call Indi an it? Then think she was a male? You didn’t even have to think about your answer.

“No.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter? I said no. Not a chance in hell.”

“Excuse me but-” “I said no, you are not using my little beastie like that. Also you misinformed jackass Indi is a she. All the animals at the park are female.” you huff and cross your arms in finality. Hoskins stutters and Wu just shakes his head with a look of he expected this to happen. Which he should have, he knows how you are about Indi. To think you would ever agree to something as absurd as war zone testing.

“You know you remind of this pain in my ass Owen Grady, he is the raptor trainer and you sound just like him.” Hoskins wagged his finger at you with his hand on his hip. “And I will tell you the same thing I told him, one way or another this is going to happen. With or without you.” Hoskins eyes narrow at you. Your eyes narrow right back. 

“I like the sound of this Grady guy, sounds like we would get along. My answer is still no and I would like to see you try to get Indi to do anything without me.” You hiss at him. Wu takes this moment to move forward.

“That brings us to our other reason that we are here.” Wu sounds pleased and it puts you on edge. “We are going to be removing you from the picture. At least for the time being.” Wu smirks at your dumbfounded look.

“Like hell you are. You know how she gets when I am not around. Hell you can’t do a simple checkup without heavily sedating her and having me there essentially holding her hand the entire time.” you snarl at the audacity of these bastards. Wu sighs “As Hoskins put it this is happening one way or another. We will come up with a way to get Indi to corporate your separation wont be forever just temporary.” Wu sounds like he is trying to put you at ease but the look at his face is too smug and satisfied to be anything but nice. He has wanted you out of the picture since day one, you didn’t think he would ever get his way but as more jeeps pull up to your home you begin to wonder if he will.

Indi is getting restless, she knows you are on edge and it is making her pace. You grit your teeth as your finger nails dig into your palm. “Think of it as a vacation.” Wu smiles as you hear something break inside and Indi let out a roar then silence. Turning sharply you don’t even make it a step before your front door is opened and a group of heavily armed individuals is coming out of your home with a heavily drugged Indi. Her weak warbles and glazed stare has you seeing red as you lunge at one of them men but someone has grabbed you and is holding on tightly.

“This could have been easy, you could have agreed and everything would have been fine but no you had to stubborn and now look.” It was Hoskins. His breath was hot on your ear as you struggled against his hold. Tears streaming down your face as they loaded your beastie into a van. “You can’t do this. Let go and bring her back now!” your heart was constricting in the same way as when you lost Oxi. You couldn’t bear this feeling as you kicked at Hoskins, he just chuckled.

“Don’t worry Dino mom, she’ll be well taken care of and at some point you’ll be able to see her again.” Hoskins pats your head patronizingly while letting you go. You rear back and deck him square in the face. He goes stumbling and trips off your porch. 

“Get bent asshole.” You growl as you go to run after the moving van. But your way is blocked by beefy armed men. “Move.” your tone is more pleading than you would have liked but you didn’t care. You needed to get Indi back and away from these monsters. 

“Tase her.” 

And the bastards did, sudden sharp pain coursed through you as you collapsed on the ground shaking violently. Hoskins appeared in your vision, blood in his teeth and he spat at you.

“Stupid bitch.” He snarls as he snatches a taser from one of his men. Thrusting it into your side again you begin to shake violently as the current runs through your system. There are spots in your vision as you are left convulsing on the ground alone. Hoskins laugh branding into your memory.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually likes this and wants more just hit me up and I will make more to this.


End file.
